Sunrise
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Bruce and Diana are stranded in a forest when they come across an old mansion. Halloween Wonderbat/BMWW oneshot.


**Sunrise**

"You-" Diana grunted, shifting to support more of Bruce's body weight. "Are a complete and utter idiot."

"I've been called worse." He replied. "And it's not my fault we're stranded out here."

Diana stopped walking to stare stare at him.

"It's not entirely my fault?"

"All I did was heed your call for assistance. You're the one that fell off a cliff and nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I was pushed, Di, I swear."

"There was no one there to push you but me, and I definitely didn't push you."

He knew that. When he had been teleported to the clifftop for a mission and had found nothing there, the first thing he'd done was to call Diana for help. She had arrived shortly afterwards, just in time to see him fall head first over the cliff's edge. Shocked, Diana hadn't reacted immediately, and it had cost Bruce his cowl, which broke when it connected with one of the rocks on the cliffside. He'd also scraped several limbs on the way down in an attempt to stop his descent on his own. He was only a few feet away from colliding with the ground when Diana had finally caught up with him and saved him from yet another painful death.

"What's that?" She asked, suddenly straying to the right. He followed wordlessly, not having an answer for her question. Past the tree line, there was a small clearing, and in the clearing, an old mansion worn by time. She didn't even hesitate before stepping out of the foliage and heading for the front of the building. He, however, paused at the sudden bad feeling in his gut.

"Princess…" He started. "I don't know about this."

"Come on, Batman." She said, not giving him a chance to do anything at all before she was on the front porch. She knew he wasn't going to let her go into a place like this alone, no matter how capable she was.

Sure enough, the sound of the wooden floorboards creaking under his feet followed soon after her as she reached the ornate double doors that served as the front entrance to the house. She pressed an ear to one, listening for any sounds of a possible threat from the interior of the building. Hearing nothing but silence, she slowly eased the door open.

It made absolutely no noise as it granted them entrance to the old manor. The inside was just as grand, a large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling of the wide foyer that greeted them. It was unlit, along with every other light in the house, leaving ominous shadows on the gray walls.

"Not creepy at all." Diana mumbled as they walked in, the soft red carpet covering the floor masking their footsteps. Bruce opted to stay silent as he shut the door behind them and followed her down the hallway. She felt a strange draw to a certain wing of the manor, and it grew stronger the closer they got to the end of the hallway.

At the end was another set of double doors, almost identical to the ones at the front of the house, if not slightly smaller. Diana opened one just enough to see through, and froze up at what she found on the other side. From behind her, Bruce grew even more worried than he already was.

"What is it?" He asked, taking note of her default defensive stance.

"I'm… not sure." She stepped back and eased the door fully open so they could both see beyond it.

It was a ballroom. A ballroom filled with ghosts. Dozens of white figures danced in pairs across the floor, moving to music that didn't exist. They paid the newly arrived duo no mind, and continued dancing, occasionally switching partners, never growing tired.

"Angel!"

Diana started at the long-lost nickname, swirling around to face the familiar figure that had approached them.

"Steve?" She gasped.

"It's been awhile." Said the long-dead general, smiling as if nothing odd at all was happening. "Care to dance?"

"Oh, um, sure." Diana stammered, hesitantly taking his outstretched hand. His skin, if you could call it that, was freezing cold, and she was surprised to find he had a solid form despite it constantly shifting in and out of focus. As she was led further into the room, she glanced over her shoulder to see what Bruce was doing, only to see him being swept away by another ghost as he attempted to follow her.

Sometime during her dance with Steve, she realised she could hear the music now, and had been able to the moment she'd taken his hand. But still, she felt out of place among the ghosts, with their elegant white dresses and tuxedos, and her bright red, blue, and gold uniform.

It was only when he spun her that she realized the lower of half of her uniform had completely changed form. The red bodice of her uniform now extended into a long blue skirt decorated in white stars that stopped only slightly above the floor.

She also realized the ghost that pulled her back wasn't Steve, and instinctively smiled at her new partner as the pace changed. She faltered when she got a better look at him, the facial structure that was even more familiar than that of the blond soldier's. It was Bruce, but at the same time, it wasn't. This man was obviously older, and he didn't look quite as… haunted.

Again, she was spun into another's arms, just as suddenly as before. Except instead of the cold body of another ghost, she was pressed against another warm, human one. Bruce looked just as surprised as she felt to find her in his arms. His uniform had also changed into a black and gray tux, the bowtie an almost comical bat shape.

Neither of them spoke as he led her around the room, moving to the lethargic tune they could now both hear. Their pace gradually slowed until they were simply swaying in one pace, leaning against each other in a comfortable silence. Diana's head rested on his shoulder, eyes closed to block out everything but the feeling of his hand on her bare back and chest against hers.

"Princess?" He murmured.

She replied with a questioning hum. When he didn't respond further, she opened her eyes and moved to look at his face, only to find they were no longer in the old mansion. Or the woods, for that matter. Instead of the dimly lit ballroom, they found themselves standing in a field, brightened by the rising sun. They each took a step back, away from each other, not daring to make eye contact yet.

"I saw my mother." He said suddenly, his surprisingly sentimental voice cutting through the quiet. Diana finally looked up at him, but his gaze stayed fixed on the sunrise. Her gaze dropped again, eyes widening as she realized who the stranger she'd danced with earlier most likely was.

"I… think I saw your father."

"Hawkgirl to Wonder Woman." Shayera's uncertain voice came from the comm still in Diana's ear.

"Wonder Woman here." She answered.

The Thanagarian warrior made a surprised sound, "I got a hold of her!" she yelled to someone else. "Where have you been? Is Bats with you? Even J'onn hasn't been able to get ahold of him." She practically shouted at her.

Diana looked over to the man still standing across from her, who had turned to face her instead.

"Yes, he's here. His cowl broke earlier, and his comm with it." Diana noticed that their clothes hadn't changed back to their original state. It seems she'd have a new dress.

"Anyway, Wally's in the process of teleporting you two up to the Watchtower. Hawkgirl out."

Diana let her gaze lift back up to meet his. He was still staring at her, his facial expression and body language was the most open she'd ever seen it. As they began to fade into a bright blue, their molecules being disassembled and moved to the Watchtower, Diana saw a genuine smile curl his lips upward.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is a mess, but it's finished at last. So I was thinking, I tend upload whenever I finish a story, and I sometimes struggle to find the motivation to finish writing something after a while, and I'm practically forcing myself to write it. (Which is why my uploading schedule varies so much) And maybe if you guys told me what stories, in the making or not, you'd like to see soon, I might be able to finish it faster. It's just an idea tho, it may not even work so don't feel pressured to do anything if u don't want to.**

 **Also I am aware that you guys want the next chapter of What If (It's been literally months) and I'm trying so hard its just not coming together, I'm sorry. D: Like I open the doc and my mind just draws a blank. I hate to say it but I may just... drop it? I really don't want to but... idk.**

 **Happy Halloween! ~Uni**


End file.
